Aqua and Gold: The Wedding
by Jo8
Summary: The story of Haruka and Michiru's Wedding. Takes place after all of the battles, around five years after Sailor Stars. Japanese names are used.
1. Chapter 1

She blinked as the light flooded her vision. 'Damn motorists.' Ten'ou Haruka thought to herself. She slowed her yellow convertible down long enough for the truck to pass her on the other lane. Sighing, her vision was restored. Glancing at the clock, the green light revealed that it was four in the morning. A yawn escaped her lips as the off ramp caught her attention. She turned the turning signal light on as a head slumped against her shoulder. Smiling, Haruka looked down at her best friend, Kaioh Michiru.  
"Guess what, Michiru?" Haruka said, smiling. "I found an all-night bar. Going to go in and have some fun. You stay out here and sleep."  
"Don't even think about it." Michiru said without opening her eyes. Haruka chuckled and drove into a hotel parking lot. "Another hotel?  
"Yes." Haruka said, turning off the car. "We still have a ways till the resort. Why you picked such a far off place, I don't know."  
"You're the one who wanted to drive." Michiru said, getting out of the car. She stretched before following Haruka into the building. After they received their room, Haruka slumped their two bags on the floor and plopped onto the bed. Michiru sat next to her and smiled widely. "This is nice."  
"The hotel?" Haruka asked, sleep beginning to invade her mind.  
"No!" Michiru said. "We've always been together. But now we are together forever. We are married. And I love you so much."  
"Dido." Haruka said, her eyes closed and breath getting heavy. Michiru leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
~~~~ One Week Before~~~~~  
~The Mansion (aka, Setsuna's place.)  
"Oh, wow." Meiou Setsuna said softly. Michiru took a deep breath and stepped out of the dressing room, Setsuna following her. Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto, and Mizuno Ami sat in the waiting room. They stood when Michiru entered. Makoto's mouth dropped and Usagi bounced up and down.  
"Oh my god!" Usagi squealed. She ran over and looked Michiru up and down. "It's perfect. When you described it I thought it was nice, but it's not nice! It's gorgeous."  
"Thanks, Usagi." Michiru blushed. She turned and walked towards the mirror to get a good look at the dress. The wedding gown was miraculous. The white was just the perfect shade so it didn't make Michiru look too pale. A soft aqua belt wrapped around her waist, matching the aqua Neptune symbols embroiders along the collar and sleeves. The veil was aqua, too, matching the baby's breath in her hair. The shoes were more like boots, almost to the heel, and aqua. Michiru turned to Setsuna, who had made the dress.  
"No need to thank me." Setsuna said, shaking her head. "As long as I get to see a happy look on both of your faces when you see each other."  
"Did you ask her?" Michiru asked.  
"Yes and her answer was 'Hell no!'" Setsuna said, smiling.  
"Figured." Michiru said, giggling.  
"Ask Haruka what?" Makoto asked.  
"I had a thought of her wearing her the dress and me wearing the tux." Michiru said, grinning. "Thought it would be interesting. Should of known she'd say no."  
"The only girly thing I've ever seen her in is the Senshi fuku." Usagi muttered. The others laughed. "So where is the Prince Charming?"  
"She's trying on the tux." Setsuna said. "She took it over to Mamoru's so they could try out the tuxes together or something."  
"Men." Michiru said. "They just didn't want to have us ohh and aww all over them."  
"So true." Usagi agreed.  
"Don't you mean man and woman?" Ami said. They all looked at her. "Just trying to be correct."  
~Mamoru's Apartment  
"Just come out." Chiba Mamoru said, crossing his arms. His bedroom door opened slowly. A tall, blond-haired tomboy stepped out. Mamoru smiled. "How do you expect to stand at the altar if you can't come out of a room?"  
"Shush." Haruka said. She walked over to a mirror they had earlier placed up. She looked herself up and down. "I never thought that a wedding tux would feel different than a regular one."  
"Is it?" Mamoru asked. He grabbed a large black bag and walked into his room. Haruka watched him moment, before glancing back at the mirror. Her tux was white, with a deep blue cover bun. She adjusted her blue bow tie. Like Michiru's dress, the tux had small Uranus symbols on certain areas. They were a golden yellow, so not as noticeable, but Haruka felt comforted that they were there. Haruka took a deep breath.  
"I do." She whispered. "I do. I do. It doesn't sound right."  
"Why do it that way?" Mamoru asked. He walked in with a black tux, with deep blue accents. "No one says you have to say it that way."  
"Except the minister." Haruka said.   
"Not really." Mamoru said, standing next to her. "They just expect you to."  
"Hmm." Haruka smiled. Mamoru grinned and tapped the gold hoop in Haruka's left ear.  
"Going to wear that?" Mamoru asked.  
"You think I shouldn't? Haruka asked. She reached up and pulled the earring out. It felt odd not having it in.   
"Up to you, I suppose." Mamoru looked Haruka up and down and nodded. "You look good. That tux is very… flattering."  
"Thanks." Haruka said absentmindedly. She turned to Mamoru. "What do you think it's going to be like? Getting married."  
"I don't know." Mamoru said. "How about you tell me in a month?"  
"This is one big day." Haruka said softly.  
"You sound unsure." Mamoru commented. Haruka looked back at him. "Well, you do."  
"I guess I am." Haruka said. "I know that me and Michiru belong together. It's not that. I just wonder if I'm ready to be the person she needs. I don't know if I can really take care of her for ever."  
"I understand that." Mamoru said. "And it's even harder when you know that you have no choice. That your love was meant to happen. I understand. I've always wondered if I really was the best person for Usagi."  
"Yeah." Haruka looked at the floor. "I guess me and you are in the same predicament. I just got there faster."  
"Don't worry." Mamoru said. "What's important is that you love her and you want to be with her forever. You do, don't you?"  
"With all my soul." Haruka said. She looked into the mirror one more time before turning to go change. She stopped right before shutting the door and turned to Mamoru. "Thanks."  
~The Church 


	2. Chapter 2

~The Church  
  
"Wow" Makoto said, looking out the window. All the girls stood in a small room, adjacent to the church. Makoto stared outside and into the distance.  
"Just great!" Usagi said, placing ehr ahdns on her hips. "Rain!"  
"And lightniing." Makoto said, smiling. Usagi looked at ehr then rolled her eyes.  
"You sound like Rei and her fire." Usagi said, then dodged out fo the way as Makoto slapped at her. Usagi stopped, catching her balance, as the door opened.  
"We have ten minutes." Setsuna said.She took a deep breath and looked at the small door in the back. Inside was Michiru. "Is she okay?"  
"What do you mean?" Minako asked, reaching down to put on her orange shoes.  
"She's been in there for a while." Setsuna remarked.  
"She's probably just pumping herself up." Usagi suggested. "She's probably nervous."  
Usagi sat down next to Minako, where she too began to put on her pink heels. Each of the girls wore a dress with their signature colors. Usagi, Minako, and Makoto were the brides maids. Setsuna was the Maid of Honor. Minako stood, her light orange dress, flowing softly as she walked. Rei leaned against the wall in a tight fitting red dress. Makoto still stared out the window at the lightning far away, her short green dress makign ehr eyes stand out. The door opened and Ami walked in, her long blue dress flowing at the ground. Usagi bounced up and looked in Ami's direction, her knee length pink and white dress dancing in her movement. Hotaru, who was about ten, sat in the corner, staying quiet, with a deep purple dress on. Setsuna, in her burgundy, firmly fitted dress, walked toward the door that contained Michiru.  
"Michiru?" Setsuna asked. She looked up at the clock. "We have four minutes. We need to get intop formation."  
"All right." Michiru said softly. She opened the door and stepped out. They all smiled at her and began to shuffle her out the room. Michiru took a deep breath as she fell behind the other girls. Ahead, past a huge door, she saw a glimse of Haruka. Her heart seemed to skip a beat. "Just breath, Michiru, just breath."  
A soft sound of music began. It was a song they had wrote together. Michiru's fears melted away as the girls in front of her began to step forward. The sound was comforting. Michiru began to walk, intune to the melody. At the front of the church Haruka stood in her tux, Mamoru next to her. She closed her eyes at the sound of the music. As the last note faded, Haruka opened ehr eyes to find Michiru standing next to her. Her heat stopped as she looked her bride to be up and down. The dress was amazing. Mcihiru's body fitted it perfectly, curve for curve. They turned to the minister and began the ceremony.  
  
~The Vows  
  
"We've been through a lot, Haruka." Michiru stared. "We've faught things that many have never seen. In battle and in life. When we first met you were reluctant to be together. I could never understand why. Possibly becuase I saw us as a perfect couple. We were great for each other. I know that life has often thrown us in odd directions. But we have always stayed together. This is why I know that we are meant to be. So, with these words, I take you, Ten'ou Haruka, as my partner for the rest of my life."  
"Michiru." Haruka said softly. "My love for you was often disrupted by the wind. I never knew if it was real. Becuase it was so perfect. You are what makes me. We have had to face so much. People who never wanted to accept that we were together. People who longed to tear us apart. And yet, through all that, you stayed strong. You kept us together. Even when I felt myself wantign to fall away, all I had to do was look at you. I knew then. That we were meant to be together. There is nothing in the whole world that can keep us apart now. Even the beautiful wind and soothing ocean couldn't tear me away from you. With my heart and voice, and soul, I give my world to you, Michiru, as my partner forever."  
"As these words of love are spoken." The minister said. "I now ask, does anyone have reason these two should not live in holy matramony?" slince filled the church, except the faint sniffle of Usagi. "Then, I now pronounce you partners in the name of Japan and love."  
Haruka turned to Michiru and pulled the small aqua veil back. THe looked into each other's eyes a brief moment before Haruka pulled her into an embrace. She held her close. Michiru pulled ehr head away and softly met her lips with Hauka's. The kiss lingered in each other's minds as they pulled apart. Michiru grinned at her before the began to walk down the church walkway. The feelign of rice bouncing off their back was hardly noticed as the glanced back at each other in happiness. 


End file.
